


The New Kid's Smile

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Gotham High, M/M, bitchy cheerleaders, delinquent joker, fluff?, mix of all versions of characters, rich ass orphan bruce, teen bruce, teen joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: The new kid pisses him off.





	1. PROLOGUE - Anomaly

Fic Aesthetic-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172824113220/aesthetic-for-my-fic-the-new-kids-smile>

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce never smiled since his parents died. He never felt reason to. The muscles required for such a feat had long since forgotten how to do their job. That was just one off the reasons the new boy annoyed him so much. He never stopped smiling.

It was unusual to have a student transferred in the last year of high school. The boy had just popped up out of nowhere, and rather than doing his best to subtly slide in to the year group, he made a point of getting noticed. It was the way he walked, a strut to every step, the way he dressed in bright, loud, offensive colours. The way his eyes glimmered with dangerous excitement. His entire persona screamed for attention. Toxic green hair, too many piercings, a sickly-pale complexion, blood-red lips, and sunken, makeup rimmed eyes.

And that damned smile.

Bruce was almost certain he was on drugs. Sometimes it looked as though the corner of his lips might tear from the strain of his manic grin.

He was tall, though not as tall as Bruce (as of yet), which made him intimidating. Despite that he was so thin it almost worried the Wayne heir that the prankster might be snapped in half once he pissed off the wrong person. Which he inevitably would. You could tell, just by looking at him. You could see it in his too bright, ice-blue irises. This was a teen who wanted to watch the world burn.

All in all, he had to admit to himself, the boy was oddly beautiful. It made him all the more dangerous. Just a few days in the delinquent had created a monster. Once a kind hearted, quiet, high achieving student, Harleen Quinzel had become a short-short wearing, extroverted, raving goth, most often found hanging off the self-designated 'class clown's' arm.

Jay Napier was trouble personified. He was uncontrollable. Already he'd amassed himself a group of grievous rejects. Jonathan Crane had been Jay's very first victim, a creepy loner who seemed to feed off terrifying his fellow classmates. Next was Harleen, then the teen genius Edward Nygma. Nygma had blackmail on almost everyone in school, and thrived on making people play his twisted games, lest he reveal all their foul secrets. Pamela Isley was the latest, as she had become extremely close to Harleen. Bruce had a suspicion she was Gotham High's resident supplier of weed, but chose not to look into it. In fact, he made a point to avoid them all.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind.

The moment their eyes had locked on Jay's very first day you could see something had clicked in the other. His smile had gotten that little bit bigger, his eyes that little bit wider, and like that Bruce had become his target.

He would stalk him around the school, leave pranks in his locker (usually glitter or confetti bombs), and constantly try to get his attention. It had become common knowledge the teen was either plotting his death, or madly in love with him. Personally he found neither to be preferable.

Attempting to pull his head back into the moment Bruce caught the football being lugged at him before flinging it towards Clark.

The Justice League was Gotham's best football team, and as captain he needed to keep focus. They may not have had a game any time soon, but they always needed to be on their toes. He couldn't be distracted by anomalies like Jay.

The Gothamite cheerleaders, Diana, Dina, Helena, and Mari, all stood offside in their skimpy black and navy-blue uniforms, throwing their dull pompoms in the air and practicing acrobatic feats. He had asked them not to train when they did, as the team found it distracting, but he supposed they'd be there in a big game too, so it was necessary to desensitize them. He'd never had a problem with it himself.

The blond, Dina, a friend of his since primary school, caught his gaze and smiled, making a point to pull a lock of hair behind her ear in a tantalizing manner. Bruce was pretty sure they were supposed to have their hair tied up, even in practice.

A shock of unnatural green in the corner of his eyes caused the senior to turn towards the stands, not hearing his name called but by reflex catching the incoming ball as he looked into the shadows, unmoving. He could have sworn-

Bruce let out a deep 'Ouf-' as he was suddenly tackled, just catching a glimpse of tiny twinkling twin lights in the darkness above a too sharp grin.

He was almost certain he heard a familiar giggling as his back collided with the field.


	2. PURPLE: The Colour of Passion

Silent as the grave Bruce slipped out from the football team's locker room, shutting the door quietly behind him on the group's boisterous bellows. He preferred to leave unnoticed the second he finished changing, lest they try rope him into some party or other. There always seemed to be one on. He attended a few, mainly birthdays, to avoid offending anyone. He valued his team after all, he just liked his space. Thankfully, most of them understood this.

Hal and Oliver both respected his wide, personal bubble without question, as did J'oon, a transfer student who sometimes seemed as though he was from an entire other planet. The rest had a tendency to push the limits.

He was closest with Barry. The blonde had once been the fastest member of the running team, but had graciously left to help Bruce when he had first started leading the League. Unfortunately, personal space was a completely foreign concept to him, being the type to always have an arm over his friend's shoulders. Arthur was the same, as well as being unknowingly obnoxious, and odd. Sometimes he'd break in to song that sounded like whale noises. The rest of the group found him comedic, but the quarterback barely bordered on tolerable for him. Fortunately he held Bruce in extremely high esteem, so merely a pointed look could get him off the teen's back.

Clark was Bruce's main problem. He wasn't a touchy person, thankfully, but the two of them had a tendency to bump heads. They were too different. He was a city tycoon in Clark's eyes, and Kent was a country bumpkin in his. It was rare a training session went by without a clash of opinions between the two.

Other than that, the team were all close friends, always hanging out. He tried to avoid it of course, but unfortunately Alfred kept letting them in whenever they turned up uninvited at the manor. They usually brought the cheerleaders with them too.

Bruce almost grimaced at the thought as he walked down the abandoned school halls. There was nothing wrong with any of the girls of course, in fact he found their company relaxing, as long as they weren't humping his leg. Helena and Dina had a tendency to fawn over him. He pointedly ignored their flirtatious looks and banter on a daily basis in hopes they'd give up sooner or later. Diana and Mari thankfully had no interest in him. Mari's boyfriend, Michael, had been a part of the team and graduated last year. Michael had been planning to ask her to marry him near three months now, but kept chickening out. Meanwhile, Diana was single and proud, bordering on an extremist feminist at times. He had a feeling the only type of man she would ever want was one who took on what was socially considered as the 'female role'. Either that or a woman of equally mindset.

"Batman?"

Bruce suddenly froze in his tracks. Only his team used that name. A little inside joke due to his childhood phobia of bats. They each had a kind of code name, used only on the field, so their competitors wouldn't know who they were talking to.

That was not the voice of one of his team members. It was too high, too much like a blade slicing through silk sheets.

Bruce turned to see a mischievously curious looking Jay walking towards him, his unnaturally pale eyes glinting. He wore loud, impressionable clothing as usual. Ripped, bright plum skinny jeans, blood splatter patterned Doc Martin's, and a lilac, straight jacket looking jumper.

School had finished over an hour ago, the teen had no reason to be there. The ebony haired orphan's eyes thinned as the other approached, red bottom lip between his teeth. How had he known-? Ah, of course. Bruce was wearing his football jacket, his nickname imprinted across the expanse of his lower back.

"Is it 'cause you like biting necks~?" Jay asked almost quietly, looking up at the taller with swimming irises. He was less than a ruler’s length distance from him, leaning forward so he was almost a full head shorter as he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip nice and slow. The lipstick he wore left a red mark on his off-white teeth, making it look as though he had blood on them.

Bruce glared back down at him as the teen grinned. Jay, affectionately named 'Joker' by his friends, pissed him off. That unhinged Cheshire like grin wasn't the worst of it. He was always blowing him kisses, spreading rumours about him, and trying to pick a fight. It was getting harder and harder not to take the bait.

"What's wrong? Bat got y'r tongue?" At his own joke the green-haired delinquent's smile tripled and he giggled hysterically to himself, doubled over with laughter. It gave Bruce the chance to slip around the corner, doing his routine disappearing act.

The manic laughter echoed off the walls, even as Jay's smile twisted into an expression of detest as he realized the other had fled.

Bruce didn't look back as he left for the school's private carpark. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he found his once black Lamborghini spray painted a shiny purple.

 

§

 

Harvey Dent had been a friend of Bruce's. Both were well educated and born into wealthy families, so he was one of the few who didn't give him shit for being a 'billionaire brat'.

They had been closer in the past, both having been on Gotham Primary's debating teem, before Bruce had shut everyone out. Before his parents had died.

Somehow, he knew it was his fault when Harvey was hospitalized.

He had gotten into a fight with Jay over something, no one knew what, but it was rumoured the clown had pulled a knife out on him. Bruce had been furious, and still was. All the mental teen got was a week’s suspension and a slap on the wrists. Gotham's ability to turn a blind eye often surprised him. It was a wonder there wasn't an armed vigilante out cleaning up the streets to pick up for the justice system's slack.

The anger he'd felt then was nothing compared to now. A week since and both were back. To his horror, like Harleen, Harvey was now following around Jay like a lost puppy, a pad of gauze covering the stitches down the side of his face.

The grinning jester barely had a few bruises. Only one was really mentionable, a large, purple-green thing on his thigh. You could only see it because he was wearing such skimpy clothing, which was unusual, even for him. Tight red shorts, his plain plum Doc Martins, loud, toxic-waste coloured socks reaching just past his knees, and a loose purple tank top.

He not only had the temerity to parade his latest 'conquest', but was showing off his marks like praiseworthy battle scars.

Bruce's fists clenched on the cafeteria table top as he sat in a secluded corner, thin eyes trailing after the prancing prankster. A gentle hand placed on his arm stole his attention, surprised to find that Selina had sat beside him. She gave him a soft smile with her dark crimson lips, successfully quelling his anger.

Selina was his ex, whom he'd parted amicably with less than a year ago. He still sometimes regretted doing so.

She was kind hearted, strong willed, and outrageously beautiful (as Arthur put it). His team had put their breakup down to the woman's obsession with cats. She loved the creatures, and had earn herself the nickname 'Catwoman' (she couldn't be 'Crazy Cat Lady' as that was her mother’s title). She'd pick them up of the street, care for them, and refuse to neuter them, then getting stuck with even more cats. He'd long ago lost count of the mangy balls of fur, but that hadn't been why they'd separated.

Selina was a thief.

No one but him knew. When something of value went missing, you could bet it was Selina. Even after he'd realized he'd still dated her for some time. He had plenty of money, and she had plenty of cats to feed. It was only when she started getting herself mixed up into big things that he left. Swiping his wallet was entirely different to breaking into innocent people’s houses, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Still, he cared for her.

"Hey." Bruce nodded in reply and there was a moment of hush between them. "I want to talk." He'd gathered as much. She probably needed money, he thought, nodding again.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Training." Was his automatic reply.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then how about we go out?" Bruce's brow rose and she continued to smile. He noticed she must have recently reapplied her makeup. A fresh layer of shimmering forest green covered her eyelids, and there wasn't a single smudge on her lips. Her clothes weren't overly risqué, besides the fishnets, but they at least had a ripped pair of silk stockings underneath, and she barely had any cat hairs on her. She'd made an effort.

Selina sighed in the silence and turned to fully face him, skirt only just long enough he couldn't see anything as she opened her legs on either side of the bench.

"Listen Bruce, I want to get back together." She left a gap of silence for him to reply, but he didn't. "I've changed." He rose a brow. "Really!" Selina inched closer, like a cat hinting that it wanted to be pet. He merely put out his hand below the table's height beside him, hidden from everyone but her view. She looked at it a moment, innocently, before rolling her eyes and reaching into her bag.

Surprisingly, the wallet placed into his open palm was not his own, as he had expected it to be. It was more of a purse really, made of shiny, scarlet-plum, fake crocodile skin.

"It's Napier's." Selina explained. "I was impressed, your clown almost caught me."

"Mmm..." He wasn't listening, too busy focusing on the scaly pattern. It spoke volumes of its owner.

Another moment of silence and Selina sighed.

"Think about it, okay?" With that she stood and left.

Once she was gone, wallet hidden in his lap, Bruce's curiosity got the better of him. He popped the clasp open and began to rifle through.

Unexpectedly, there were no cards, at least not the kind you'd expect to find in a wallet. Instead, there were three playing cards, two Jokers and the Ace of Spades, slid in where his identity cards should have been. He could imagine the other found it hilarious. There were no bank cards, or a driver's licence, though Bruce had seen Jay driving around like a madman plenty of times.

There were a few cash notes, not much, and Selina had probably taken a little already. Inside the zip pocket he found a tube of lipstick, eyeliner, three self-rolled cigarettes, and surprise surprise, a little bag of white powder. Bruce slipped that into his back pocket with a frown, intent of flushing it the first chance he got.

The bell sounded and he slid the wallet/purse into his front pocket, intent on returning it to its owner later. Waiting for the mass of students to leave, he was the last to depart the food hall, his untouched lunch left behind on the table.

There was a whistle to his left as he exited the cafeteria doors, drawing his attention. Jay leant against the wall casually, seductively even, his eyelids low. The last stragglers were just disappearing as Bruce stopped in his tracks.

The punk grinned, pushing himself off the wall and sauntering closer. He didn't say a word as he dared to get closer than usual, so close Bruce could smell the smoke that clung to him. His nose scrunched up slightly at the overwhelming scent.

"Heya honeycake~" Jay's hands slid into his pockets as he leered up at the other. "I saw you looking at my new favourite. You like?" He batted his eyelashes as Bruce struggled to remain straight faced. He knew the other was trying to start a fight, trying to make him throw the first punch, but he wouldn't be played.

Jay's eyes twinkled with curiosity as Bruce reached into his pocket. There was a moment of surprise on the teens face as the other pulled out his purse, recognizing it instantly. Rather than questioning he decided to completely ignore the offered accessory, grinning up at the other before suddenly wrapping his long, pale arms around the jock's neck.

"Can I tell you a secret~?" Bruce was completely stiff, personal bubble popped like it had been stabbed with a knife as Jay pressed up against him. He could feel his blood pressure rising, firsts clenching in ready to punch. "I'm into more of the dark, brooding type~" Jay whispered before giggling, his chest vibrating against Bruce's with the laughter. It calmed his pulse, slightly. Enough that instead of throwing the punch he was so ready to he slipped Jay's purse into the joker's back pocket.

The green-haired teen's eyes immediately widened and his laughter stopped, taking in a quick breath.

"Oh Brucie~" The football captain's face tinted pink, realizing the other had mistaken his actions for touching his butt. "If I'd known it was that easy I would have borrowed Harley's shorts ages ago." Despite his embarrassment Bruce kept his expression neutral, ignoring the other's incessant giggling.

He would have defended himself if not for the P.A suddenly ringing louder than usual through the halls.

"Could Jay Napier please come to the Principles office. That's Jay Napier, now please."

Jay's eyes went dark as he turned to look towards the speaker, swearing vulgarly under his breath. He growled before his gaze slid back to Bruce, hateful expression quickly replaced with a sickly-sweet smile.

"Catch you round, Bats~" Bruce's eyes widened slightly as the walking biohazard kissed his cheek, before sliding his hands off the jock's shoulders and swaggering off.

Jay had completely disappeared by the time Bruce had semi-recovered, managing to make his way to class in a kind of daze. He apologized to the teacher in a mumble for being late as he made his way to his seat near the back, beside Barry.

Everyone was looking at him oddly, a few even tittering under their hands.

Barry smiled at him, a kind of knowing smirk, as he sat in his usual spot.

"Had a run in with Selina?" The blonde asked quietly as the science lesson continued.

"Hm?" The sprinter pointed at his own cheek and it took Bruce a moment before his eyes widened.

He vigorously rubbed his cheek, trying to remove the bright red lipstick mark.

 

§

 

Bruce had gotten himself into a few fights. He'd never admit the satisfaction punching someone's face in gave him.

He preferred to fight alone, but his team had the habit of jumping in whenever they saw. It wasn't always helpful.

When they see him and Jay fighting for the first time, no one interjects. It's just them, rolling around on the grass, painting the blades red.

School had just ended, the two out the front of the entrance doors. Everyone had crowded around to see on their way home.

There were no school yard cheers of 'fight', no encouraging, bloodthirsty bellows, only horrified gasps.

They were savage.

Jay takes his bone-shattering hits and laughs. The sound is like a hyena dying, choking on its own blood.

Harleen is hiding her face against Pamela's chest, the redhead holding her close.

Jays lips are split in several places, and he probably has a few broken ribs, but he refuses to stay down. Bruce has several bites and welts from the other's nails, probably a few bruises, but it's nothing compared to what he's inflicting.

Anyone else would be crying and begging for mercy by now, but not Napier. He just keeps laughing, the sound ringing in Bruce's ears like the haunting screams of a forgotten nightmare.

Even the staff can't break them apart. Principle Gordon stands just as horror stricken as the students.

Bruce slams Jay's head into the ground repeatedly, forcing the impact by his grip on the other's venom hair. He does it as hard as he can, but the teen refuses to pass out. In fact in between the gurgles of laughter he thinks he can hear a sultry moan.

The second he lets his guard down, realizing he may have hit too hard as the other goes limp, Jay breaks into another bloody grin and attacks. He lands three punches and attempts an eye-gouge before Bruce takes the upper hand once again.

The sound of police sirens doesn’t register until he is being forcefully ripped off Jay by officers. It's only then he can really survey the damage he's done.

Blood is streaming from Jay's now crooked nose. It pours from his split eyebrow, filling his fluttering eyes. Bruce knows that some of the blood on his face is from his own split knuckles. Still, he hadn't managed to punch the smile off his face. Even as he lays coughing up blood on the floor, his chest spasms with uncontrollable mirth.

A flock of paramedics suddenly shield Jay from his view, the police dragging Bruce away without any struggle.

He's looked over quickly, his own split eyebrow stuck together with medical glue before the police take him away.

He sees Jay's limp body being put onto a stretcher and taken into the ambulance as he's driven down-town.

A few hours in a cell and Alfred finally comes. He pays his own bail and is informed both he and Jay are suspended for a week. It's nothing. Only Alfred's disapproving gaze really hits him. It's enough to dissipate any of the euphoria he had felt from the fight. He knows it was wrong, to have enjoyed it the way he did. He shouldn't have lost his temper so easily. Jay had barely pushed for fight, but he had been so frustrated with the teen, he had finally snapped.

Every hit had given him relief, every drop of blood made him feel alive.

It had felt good.

 

§

 

Bruce walked slowly towards the hospital room. The walls were too white, the halls too quiet. It reminded him of an insane asylum.

It had been Alfred's suggestion, or rather order, that he go and apologise. He was already on thin ice with the older man, so it was best he did as asked. The man could quite easily starve him.

The billionaire peeked into the window on the door of room 557. Jay was sitting up in bed, twirling the stalk of a large purple flower between his fingers. It made Bruce's own bouquet seem foolish. He frowned down at the colourful roses Alfred had picked from the garden, before dropping them in the bin by the door.

Bruce took a breath, hand resting on the handle, before he entered silently.

"Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not~" Jay had a few bandages, but other than that looked completely fine. There was no cast, and any bruises must have been covered over with concealer. It was amazing he managed to find any in his skin tone, though his face did appear to have more colour than usual. Even his lipstick appeared to have been applied more carefully than Bruce was used to, and the makeup around his eyes seemed less dark.

"Loves me!" Jay giggled hysterically and hugged the bare stalk.

"Who?" The laughter stopped and the green-haired teen's gaze snapped towards him. His eyes immediately lit up and he threw away the stalk. There was an almost carnal look to his irises as he spoke.

"Who do you think?" Napier pet a spot on the bed beside him, encouraging Bruce over. The taller teen slowly made his approach, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed, near where Jay had motioned.

"I came to apologise." He admitted after a moment of silence.

"Shhhhh darling~" The punk hushed him, slithering closer and slowly sliding his arms around Bruce's neck once again. He didn't stop him. "No need to apologise~"

Bruce let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he needed as Jay giggled. The tinkling mirth drew closer and closer, just as the teens cerise lips did.

It was unexpectedly soft when their mouths touched. Almost too soft, like Egyptian cotton. Jay let a silky moan slip, hands sliding up to the jock's neck.

Bruce didn't pull away from the kiss, even as he felt air becoming harder and harder to take in. He only pushed deeper, holding the other tightly as oxygen continued to elude him.

The hold around his neck tightened, and the joker let out a cruel titter as he cut off the orphan’s air-supply.

The sound echoed in his ears as he began to choke.

 

§

 

Bruce's eyes flew open and he suddenly sat up. It was pitch black in his bedroom at the mansion.

He looked around in confusion, bare chest heaving slightly. Behind him, his pillow had a dark patch of saliva in the centre, and the severity of the situation hit him.

He needed so much therapy.

 

§

 

Bruce avoids Jay when they're both back at school. He doesn't even look at him. He doesn't want to see the damage he's done.

He barely even catches a glimpse of Jay's trademark grin before he quickly looks away, rushing to leave whatever space the teen occupies. He doesn't attend any classes he shares with class clown. He wishes he wasn't at school at all.

Bruce doesn't see the joker's smile fade with each passing rejection.

 

§

 

"You're avoiding me." Bruce froze in his tracks, standing still beside his car. He should ignore the voice, get in the car, drive away and pretend it wasn't the same vox haunting his dreams.

Jay pushes off the nearby wall in the car-park, making his way closer as the jock refuses to meet his eyes. "Look at me." The teen demands. Bruce doesn't move. "LOOK AT ME!"

His broken voice echoes off the walls and Bruce's dares to look back at the other, despite worries he may never look away. Jay looks as though he's about to burst into furious tears. A huge bruise mars his once flawless face, yet somehow he'd managed to make it look as though it's part of his makeup. His body is shaking, hair its usual conundrum.

He's beautiful, as always.

Finally managing to look away after what felt like a year, but in reality been only a few seconds, Bruce turns back to the car and takes out his keys. Jay grits his teeth, seething behind him.

"How. Dare YOU!"

He twists around just in time to grab the other's arms before he can land a hit, dropping his keys in the process. The teen is surprisingly fast despite his injuries.

Jay struggles against him and screeches with rage.

"BASTARD! You fucking-!" He manages a wrist loose and repeatedly slams at Bruce's chest, eyes watering. "Asshole!"

Bruce stares down at the other in shock as he continues to break down.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" He trails off slowly, punches becoming weaker and weaker. His eyes clench tightly shut, a pained looking scowl replacing his usual smile.

"'S not fair... dammit..." His forehead falls against Bruce's chest, fist slamming against his shoulder one last time before his entire body seemed to give up, leaning against the jock.

"Love me god dammit!" He hisses through clenched teeth, shoulders shaking slightly.

Bruce's grip on his wrist loosens as Jay grips the taller's shirt. The billionaire isn't quite sure what he's doing as his free hand slides up to Jay's chin, gently lifting the paler's head.

His eyes are clenched shut, lips set in a thin line, curling up at both sides as he attempts to keep his face. It's not working. He looks like he's in more pain than any of Bruce's punches caused.

There are three stitches yet to be removed on his eyebrows, one on the left, two on the right. A few of his piercing must have been ripped out in the fight too, as he has stitches on his ears. His nose is back in place, so perhaps it wasn't broken, or the clown just refuses to wear a brace for it. Looks are very important to him.

His lips have a stitch too. In the bottom one. It makes them slightly swollen, like he's had filler put in. Despite this he still wears lipstick.

The dark-haired teen doesn't even realize he's being drawn closer by the other's tempting lips till they touch.

Jay's eyes fly open as the orphan's shut, taking a sharp intake of breath before his body quickly turns to jello. The corner of Bruce's lip upturned ever so slightly as the lithe body relaxes in his hands, palms resting against the footballer's solid chest.

Their lips lavishly mouth together in the empty space, the Wayne heir's hands coming to hold Jay's face. There's a kind of exhilarating, possessive satisfaction knowing the other is covered in bruises made by him. It makes him kiss harder, stealing the air from Napier's lungs.

Jay gasps for breath as his mouth trails down the shorter's neck, tasting the salt of his skin and listening to the ecstasy laden sighs he emits.

"Ahhh-!" The punk gasps as he bites down on his pale throat, grinning where the billionaire can't see. "Knew it, Batsy~" He throws his head back and giggles, throat vibrating against Bruce's lips.

It hadn't taken a hundred punches or uncontrolled anger coursing through his veins. Just one kiss. One kiss from those grinning lips, and Jay had made him feel alive again.


	3. EPILOGUE - Let's Fall in Love and Make Them Hate Us

The team had separated in half for a practice match. Batman, Manhunter, Aquaman, and Flash, versus Superman, Arrow, Lantern, and Wonder Woman, who had offered to play instead of cheer in order to even up the number of players.

Both groups were doing their own practice drills when Bruce saw Jay coming. He was hard to miss, bright red skinny jeans to match his lips, sauntering along in the senior footballer's jacket. It was oddly arousing seeing the other in his clothes, the big black and navy overcoat hanging over his hands and down to his thighs. It successfully covered his behind, almost teasingly, like a loose wrapping that only Bruce had the privilege to tear off.

Helena, Dina, and Mari caught sight of him too, forming something like a blockade with their arms crossed and eyes thin. Bruce sighed internally at the sight and began to make his way over before the punk started a cat-fight.

The entire team had frozen, watching like hawks, looking ready to hold Bruce back if need be.

"That's not yours." Helena bit as the clown approached.

"Mmm, it is now~" He replied, pulling the jacket tighter around him with a self-satisfied smile and inhaling the collars scent dramatically. Dina looked as though she was about to hiss at him.

Jay's eyes twinkled mischievously as the smug looking girls broke their ranks to make way for Bruce.

J'oon suddenly appeared beside him, as if he had floated over, and placed his hand warningly on Bruce's chest.

"I must remind you both that another fight will result in expulsion." He told the team captain pointedly. Jay pouted and suddenly threw his arms around Bruce with a huge grin, J'oon's hand immediately retracting.

"Brucie wouldn't hurt me~" The delinquent assured, voice like liquid honey. "Least not without a safe word~" The girls' eyes bulged in a kind of horrified disgust.

Bruce allowed himself a little twitch of the lip as he looked down fondly at the teen, sliding his arms around the other's tiny waist.

The spectators stared on stupefied as he leaned down to give the aspiring jester a peck on the lips, causing him to break into giggled. It was much more pleasant to kiss the other since he invested in getting him a special kind of twenty-four-hour lipstick that didn't leave evidence on Bruce's skin.

"Batsy Batsy Batsy~ We came to watch the game~" Out of the stand's shadows Joker's entire group suddenly appeared. Harley waved enthusiastically from her place within Pamela's arms as the redhead looked on with disinterest. Harvey nodded to Bruce, a large scar down the left side of his face. Crane had a calculating look, sizing up all the people on the field. Nygma was already sitting comfortably, focused on his phone screen.

Jay grinned up at the ebony haired teen, suddenly nuzzling their noses together. Bruce couldn't help the smile that overcame him at the joker's antics.

Arthur's mouth hung open like a gaping fish at the sight.

"Did Batman just... Smile?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo! 51st posted fanfic! I know what your thinking, I have no life. You would be right! (probably should have announced this on my 50th but I didn't even notice :p)  
> Btw I know nothing about American football so don't bother calling me up on mistakes! im bullshitting any info to do with it. Pat on the back for those who got what 557 coded for ;)


	4. Teen Joker Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch Art! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I post all my stuff on deviant art, here's the source for this one-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Joker-sketch-720155945

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
